Master Rock
by brokenangel96
Summary: Just sexytime with a sexy rock. DashixGuanxChasexROCK.


The skies were clear of any obstructions, allowing the sun to shine down on the grasslands below and warm everything. All was quiet, nothing but the wind rustling the grass and the occasional leaf rolling around in the air before drifting down onto the ground. While all was calm, the hill that over looked a desolate looking temple a small figure began to roll onto the top. A glorious rock (at least the most glorious in this part of the land) looked at the temple with what appeared to be eyes that simply formed due to erosion over the years, the manly expression surely something of pure seduction to whoever had the privilege to gaze upon its beauty.

One may wonder why this rock even had the capability to be able to move around and had the capability to move around so freely, well that was simply an accident from a magical being, a simple chaotic, magical mistake that brought this rock into being, and with it, the hunger for absolute power grew strong with this one.

Upon creation, the rock traveled the land, looking for the most powerful of warriors to concur, but this rock (who we will call a male from now on) could not find anyone to his preferences. So he continued to roll along, until coming up the earlier mentioned temple; finding it promising, the rock began to roll down the hill towards the building.

After a few minutes of rolling, he came to the open gates and continued to roll along until he came to what appeared to be a training area. The manly, musky scent of man sweat filled the air and the rock (who was somehow able to smell all of this) found himself becoming extra…hard due to this scent. A secret shall be revealed about this rock: he absolutely loves sweat. He didn't even know why, but seeing that salty liquid pour down a lean body in action simply caused his edges to become razor sharp and his eye-holes to glint with what could be hidden minerals shining through to express his excitement.

Finding more reason to investigate, the mineral compressed object came across three men busying themselves with their training, having small sparring battles with each other. The rock gazed at the glistening bodies (one had the audacity to wear a shirt though…the bastard) with fascination, almost tasting the potential for ultimate power rolling off their slicked up bodies until he couldn't take it.

The tallest, with a slightly elongated head, moved with precision and almost a carefree attitude. The bulkiest moved with top skill as well, but seemed to have a more offensive outlook with the way he handled the staff. _Dat staff. _Thought the rock while looking to the third; long, black looking hair billowed behind this male (this one had the shirt) as he struck like a snake, a serious look on his face as he dodged any hits.

These three men would do perfectly, concluded the rock without hesitation. Planning out something already, he rolled right into the middle of the wrestling bodies, tripping one of them and causing the other two to topple over. The small mountain of bodies was quickly climbed by the rock, and he made himself comfortable upon the fleshy backside of the black haired one. Without much warning, a smooth, velvety voice erupted from an unseen source, acting like pure honey on the ear holes of the young men. "I claim this, and this and that." It billowed deeply; making sure the seductive spell that came with its vocals took hold of the three. "Speak the names that your parental sacks of flesh hath given you," He commanded.

The one on the bottom, who was now feeling the aphrodisiac of words take effect on his body, spoke first. "Dashi, my name is Dashi." He murmured, voice slightly quivering with the tingling sensation that erupted from the rubbing of skin against his own flesh.

The one in the middle, whose eyes were squinted oddly, spoke secondly. "I am Guan," Was his answer.

Lastly, there was the one with the rather pleasant backside (the rock had to admit it caressed his ridges and edges perfectly) was more hesitant with speaking and it took a small roll to the cleft of the clothed arse for him to finally speak. "Chase, Chase Young…" Was his hesitant reply, he gasped slightly when he felt the rock roll upwards and then back down before going up his back to rest on his shoulder.

"You three shall do nicely." With that, the rock made a circular motion and chanted words in a lost language before making a small humming noise. The rock vibrated violently before a small shockwave was sent through the three men, causing their breaths to hitch and immediate whispery moans. "Obey my commands!" The small, ball sized rock hopped off the bodies and turned to them. "Strip those flesh covering immediately." He ordered.

Immediately, the three shakily stood up and began to remove the sweaty clothing, trying to hold in their noises of pleasure by biting their bottom lip. Once they were nude, their already hardening members exposed for all to see. The rock looked pleased with this and rolled to Chase (who he now deemed his favorite, due to the locked power within).

The rock rolled onto his small toes and nuzzled the ankle before him. "Lie down," He ordered softly, making a small pleased noise when Chase was now on his back. "Good boy." Traveling between his legs, the rock pressed slightly against Chase's scrotum, enjoying the small gasp he was given because of it. After a moment he traveled onto his lower abdomen and looked at the now fully erect member, transfixed by the clear fluid dripping from the slit onto his stomach. The rock rolled forward and lightly tapped the organ, already feeling the energy juices seep into the core of his being, he pressed forward and ended up on top of the pulsating cock.

At this point Chase was biting his knuckle, hissing loudly while trying hard not to buck his hips. The two other males looked on with jealousy, wanting their arousals to be paid attention to as well. Sensing the discomfort, the rock paused in the now rolling up and down motion he was carrying out onto the quivering Chase's dick. He was feeling merciful today.

He instructed Guan to come forth between Chase's legs. "Rub yourself upon my rocky bod." He instructed, already picking up the pace of his rolling. Nodding his head, Guan completed the meat and rock sandwich and began to move his hips in a slow, rutting motion.

Dashi watched with growing arousal before deciding that he was fine watching and using his trusty friend, righty. This hand was with him through thick and thin and many lonely nights were spent with this lovely five digit appendage. His long fingers wrapped around the base and began to pump slowly.

While the forever alone one was busy pleasuring himself, the other two and the rock were now in a blissful dance of seductive humping. They were currently like horn dogs in a chocolate factory filled with the sexiest of pebbles. It was as if the two humans were in heat and were currently only seeking the immense pleasure of those rocky edges, so hard and yet gentle enough not to cut the hot flesh of their cocks.

Chase let out puffs of hot air, feeling an immense pleasure pooling into his lower stomach, allowing his pre-cum to flow freely as a pre warning for what is to come (literally). "C-close…" He murmured quietly.

The rock simply rolled faster, feeling the power flowing through him, causing his face to become even more defined, the manlier his features got the more pleasure that coursed through the other's cocks. Dashi noticed the sharp features, what appeared to be a defined nose and high cheek bones, those bedroom eyes looked at all three of them with the same amount of lust that told them that they'd never be ever to escape his topping skills.

Guan could only rut faster against them before he came first with a long, drawn out groan before simply sitting back and letting his body come down from his immense, rock induced orgasm. Dashi came next, back arching while his spermies flowed freely onto the grass. "Ohhh good…" He whispered harshly while going to his knees and breathing heavily.

Finally came Chase, his toes curling in the cool grass and hips bucking, his own milky substance spritzing onto his stomach before he settled into a weak mass of goo.

While the three recovered, the rock took the time to roll around in the sticky substances, absorbing more power before settling down and looking to each of them. "I have claimed you, and as your master I will come back to give the same treatment to gain more strength." The sexy face penetrated the hearts of the three potential warriors, making them beat erratically and their eyes to glisten in utter submission and they all three gave their agreements.

The rock was not one to stay in the same place for long, so with a small good bye the rock rolled away to further strengthen himself.

Years passed and the sweat filled passion dances of rock mating continued.


End file.
